


A Song for an Empty World

by MuffinCharmer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaos, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Graphic Description, Major Character Injury, Short One Shot, villain badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinCharmer/pseuds/MuffinCharmer
Summary: Bad had a jumble for a mind, and his little diamond man had seen it all.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Song for an Empty World

**Author's Note:**

> Major gore warning, loves. I wrote this just for fun, and boy was it stressing.
> 
> TW: Blood, Depictions of gore, angst too?
> 
> This is their SMP personas, but if they do decide they don’t want fanfiction like this out, I’ll gladly take it down.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy a bit of it at least :)

The clacking was so delicate, the sound of his fierce claws against the sharp steel of his blade. His nose brought in the scent of iron, warm, sweet, blood-infused destruction that his own hands had caused.  
The tendrils had slipped across the land, expanding and taking what they called theirs. Not a thought phased through Bad’s mind ever since the vines had crushed his home from the outside, destroying what he and Skeppy had conjured up together in their happiest time. When there was a happier time. He stood upon a hill, rocky, and soon to be drenched in mahogany stripes.

Now, everything in his gaze was boiling red. Color of anger, hatred. The death that it had named itself in the veins of all beings. Red was such a.. wonderful color.

“You’ve gone too far,” There it was. There he was.

“Skeppy,” Bad stated simply, hands tightening on his blade.

“Do you-” The man behind him stumbled up the craggly terrain, legs wobbling beneath him. “This is screwed up Bad. Everything you’re doing is-”

Bad swiveled his head, taking in the sight of his friend’s state. A trident was drawn through his right leg, warm blood running down his thigh. There was muscle tissue exposed, his fate made aware to both himself and Bad.

“You’re not going to survive that,”

“I know,” Skeppy mumbled, falling to his knees and gasping as the trident slipped out of the wound a small amount, blood spurting out onto the grass below him. His body shook, agony flushing his skin pale. “Please. Just listen to me Bad. Please. At least before it’s too late?”

Static began to sob in Bad’s ears, it’s anger flourishing. He stayed silent, allowing Skeppy enough time to drag his bloodless frame toward Bad’s feet. His hand reached out, squeezing his ankle. “Bad- You’re. Best friend- mine? Right?”

Bad scoffed, using his free foot to kick at Skeppy’s shoulder. “Maybe. But not at this point. You betrayed the egg, muffinhead,”

Skeppy’s fist clenched tighter, his frustration growing as all his strength began to drain. “Bad, I know you’re in there. You- You love me. So much,” He grumbled, body shaking as he attempted to lift himself up off the soiled floor. His feeble attempts to sway his closest friend, the love of his life back to his original psyche was barely a scrape in the channel of the mind, Skeppy knew, God he knew there was still a piece of Bad still in there, but that little piece seemed locked away behind a steel trap.

Bad kept a pointed gaze, his fingers toying with the dangling piece of metal in his hand. He seemed to be thinking, the rigidity of both his mental and physical state being expressed. 

“Come on, Bad. I’m not gonna-” Skeppy gasped as his world spun a moment, his face going down into the slick mud beneath him. “MmmmMmphh-”

“Get your face out. I’m not letting you drown just yet,” Bad didn’t even offer a hand, his eyes narrowing as Skeppy’s head twitched every time it attempted to lift itself out of the sludgy ground. 

“Bad-” Skeppy choked, propping his chin on his palm. ‘Bad if I die, you’ll die. You know this..”

The hooded figure above him kept his lips sealed. He weighed his options of wiping both of them out, tending to his injury, or completely ignoring him. Upon further pondering, the former of those options shook hands with the latter. Both would lead them to their demise, but being stubborn was an endless piece of Bad’s personality. Death meant no more chaos, and that just wasn’t fair. 

“You know you don’t have long to thin-”

“Shut up,” Bad spat, tossing the knife onto the ground in a fleeting sense of rage. He was like this sometimes. Angered. Rarely. But Skeppy always was a match to the wick of a bomb. And a moment like this could prove that simply.

Bad had fallen to his knees, the effect of Skeppy’s blood loss sending his strength careening to a halt. The younger man had let go of his ankle now, eyes fluttering as he felt the world begin to spin quickly around him. It felt dim, so very dim.

“I- I think I’m leaving Bad. Can you still.. hear me?

Bad kept it plain and simple. Quiet. His words began to drown in the crackle of death in Skeppy’s ears. A radio’s final moments.

“I hear you. Goodnight Skeppy,” Bad flopped uselessly beside his friend’s body, a huff of suppressed air leaving his nose.

The one person who he’d grown with, ever since the day they met in that warm, desolate forest that decided that their two souls should collide, was laying dormant beside him, a perpetual look of terror and comfort breeding in his solemn brown eyes. Bad watched the life drain from them, a clawed hand reaching out to take the other’s tan hand into his own jet black one. Another sigh, another noise of defeat. Maybe now, just now, it wasn’t that bad.

“I’ll see you in the morning light,”


End file.
